Mokuba! Kidnapped!
by Fuzzy-Oh
Summary: Mokuba has been kidnapped, Seto goes into another world to rescue him, with the help of the squirrel Yugi and the midget Jou.


Mokuba! Kidnapped!

One Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters, not even when I turn them into squirrels and midgets.

The doorbell rang.

No answer.

It rang again.

Silence.

Seto wondered why neither his mother, his father(in this fic he has parents), nor his younger brother answered the door. Where could they be? The 17 year old boy stood in the hallway of the 13th floor of some wrecked building in New York City. His family came originally from Japan but lived in the US for two generations.

The boy's brown hair was hanging loose to his shoulders. His black !eyes twinkled with anxiety. _Why is nobody home?_ he thought.

Once more he rang the doorbell.

Nothing, not even the sound of a needle falling to the ground.

He knocked at the door with both of his fists.

"Open up!" he yelled.

The door flung open. It was not locked. Why was it not locked?

Seto touched his face in sheer bewilderment. What had happened?

The little three room apartment seemed totally destroyed. There were sword marks on the walls, on the furniture… blood. Blood was splattered everywhere. Who's blood? Fear and a really bad stench struck Seto simultaneously.

"Mom! Dad!" he screamed. "Mokuba, where are you!" Mokuba -- was the name of his 11 year old brother.

No answer.

Reaching his parent's bedroom he screamed. His mother and father lay on the floor – seemingly dead. They had cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Horrible! A puddle of blood lay beneath their corps. How long were they dead? Why does somebody murder two innocent people?

Seto keeled over and yelped in horror. He could not endure the fact that someone had brutally slaughtered his parents. _No! Why! Who did this?_ he thought.

"Where is my brother?" he whispered, not expecting an answer.

Apparently Mokuba's body was nowhere about. But what was that? There were marks on the mirror.

"Oh, no!" he said.

On the mirror was written in bold letters:

WE HAVE YOUR BROTHER.

COME TO OUR WORLD AND

EXCHANGE YOUR LIFE WITH

HIS. GO TO THE ROOF OF

YOUR BUILDING AND JUMP,

FOR THERE IS ONCE AGAIN

A FISSURE BETWEEN OUR

WORLDS.

**_The Demons_**

Seto collapsed and yelped once more.

"Demons," he said, "But how could that be… no… can that really be?" Seto suddenly remembered a story his father used to tell him when he was young. A story concerning "The Demons."

He ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. 14th floor. 15th floor… 18th floor. The roof. He was panting. Never before had he run to the roof in so little time. He carried his grandfather's old Samurai sword, for he thought he might be needing it. It was a very old blade, probably his grandfather got it from his grandfather, or so, for it looked very antique, on the sheath and the blade were ancient carvings of some sort.

For a moment he wondered if he would not die if he jumped from the roof. But then the fear of loosing his brother grew so big that he thought he had to. He had to save him. Even if it would cost his life.

He jumped into the night sky, and into the traffic below. The terrible noise of the cars and the sound of the wind in his ears made him tremble with fear.

"Once upon a time there was a great hero in our world, he saved many lives and slaughtered many Demons. His name was, as far as we know today, Kaiba, a master of the blade and of the darkest of arts. The Demons hated this hero of ours. It was their greatest goal and sole purpose of existence to avenge the deaths of their kin. But as humans do this hero died in peace, without giving the Demons their time of revenge. Therefore the Demons were very angry and swore to murder the hero's heir… someday. When this time comes we do not know, but the hero's family has left our land for good, and they will never return." 

_Am I dead? No. Where am I? I am alive. But why?_ he thought.

Seto was lying on the earth. Outside somewhere in a world that was not his. A world that looked very old and ancient. The earth seemed fair as did the air. No sign of pollution or trash, neither on the ground nor in the sky. But the countryside seemed marked with many battles.

"Who are you?" said a voice by his side.

There was no man about him, so who's voice was that? A squirrel looked over his face.

"Ahhh!" screamed Seto as he scrambled to the side.

"Do not fear me. I am only a little Squirrel Demon. I am not your enemy little boy. But the enemy is everywhere around you, if you are the one I think you are," said the squirrel.

Seto was speechless, for he had never met a talking animal.

"My name is Yugi," said the squirrel. "What is yours? You have one do you not?"

"My name is Seto," said the boy.

"Nice to meet you Seto," said Yugi.

Yugi was not at all as hideous as Seto imagined Demons to be. Actually he looked rather cute and handsome, after all he was a squirrel.

"Ehm, Yugi," said Seto, "have you seen a boy like me only half my size and nearly half my age? My little brother Mokuba."

"Indeed I think I have," said Yugi.

"Where? When? And who was with him? Tell me little squirrel," said the boy.

"Where? Not far away. I will show you where. When? Only two days ago. (The time of your world does not match with mine.) Who was with him? A small horde of Demons, subordinates of the great and fearsome Tyrant Dragon," said Yugi.

"Tywho?" asked Seto, who did not like weird names.

"Tyrant Dragon, a fearful dragon-like Demon of the worst kind. He was one of the Demons who lost many of his kin through your great-great-somewhat-father, Kaiba. He wishes to kill you, little boy from the world of men," explained the squirrel.

"Tyrant? Me? Why?" asked Seto.

"Have you not heard of the story of Kaiba the Great and the Demons?" asked Yugi in return.

"Actually, yes, I did. But… Oh!" said Seto, who seemed to have realized something. "So I am the heir of Kaiba, the one Tyrant wishes to kill. Oh, wonderful! Great!"

"You have a sense of humor. Ah, I understand! You are being sarcastic, right? Very funny," said Yugi.

"What!" shouted Seto in disbelief.

"Ah, well. Let me be your guide on the journey to find your brother," announced the squirrel.

"Very well. Let us go," said Seto.

Off they went, squirrel fist then boy.

"Where are we going?" asked Seto.

"To the House of Tyrant to the north. It is a six day march," answered Yugi.

For four days they marched making camp after night fall and continuing early in the morning without anything peculiar happening. Actually they did not meet a soul on their journey, until day five. Around noon on that fifth day Yugi halted abruptly, which made Seto wonder.

"What is it?" asked Seto. "Why are you halting?"

"Oh! I feel evil coming, Demons. Those too wish to kill you, but they do not wish to give you to Tyrant. They want to finish you here and now," said Yugi.

"Oh, no!" yelped Seto. "What can we do?"

"I see that you wear a sword. Can you use it? For it seems as if we must fight for our lives," said the squirrel.

"Well, a little… Yes. I know some moves. I did Kendo for four years, but I stopped when I was twelve, so…" said Seto.

"That must be good enough then," said Yugi, who was getting mentally ready for a bloody scenario.

Seto drew his sword, the blade glittered in the sun light like the moon, or perhaps a serene sunset on water. He felt rather anxious, standing in the middle of a wide forsaken field waiting for Demons to arrive.

"How many are coming?" he asked.

"Not too many, I think," said Yugi.

"Well that is good, or not?" said Seto.

"Good it may seem, but only until they arrive," answered Yugi calmly.

As if called upon the Demons came. Half a dozen foul creatures just barely resembling animals. This was how SSeto had imagined Demons to be like. They were bloodthirsty filthy little things clawing and biting the air as they came closer to the kid and the squirrel.

A fox like Demon clawed at Seto, who was just scarcely able to block and counter the attack. His blade though, hit the fox square in the face. Blood streamed from between his eyes. This was Seto's first kill, but there were many more to come on this journey.

Some monkey resembling Demon leapt at Yugi, who jumped to the side. A whack with the tail. No hit. The squirrel made ready for a counter attack. His eyes were bolting. He was preparing a sort of magic Seto had never seen. A flash of black lightning dashed out of the squirrel's eyes, hit the monkey's throat, and made a sick noise, then a thud sound. Finally the monkey lay lifeless on the ground.

In this fashion both boy and squirrel fought on until no foe was left standing. Seto was still quivering, but no more out of fear but rather out of excitement. Never before had he killed anything at all, with a sword or without. In some way he felt a passion for it though. Was it only because he was getting closer to his brother with every sword heap, or had he the burning sensation to murder Demons like his ancestor? Seto did not know the answer.

"Puh!" said Seto. "That was that, right?"

"Indeed. Our first victory against our enemy," said the squirrel relieved.

"Uhh, so what now?" asked Seto. "Shall we march on?"

"Yes, indeed we should," said Yugi.

On they went feeling relieved and victorious. They had won, but it was only a small victory and there would be several more to come on the way to rescue Mokuba.

Seto felt the sun burning his skin. It was now probably the hottest time of the day, somewhat about mid-afternoon.

"It's so darn hot!" he exclaimed.

"We are journeying northwards, which in your world would mean to the colder hemisphere, but in this world, my friend, it is the other way around," said Yugi. He laughed, "poor you!"

"Humph!" said Seto. "Your mean," he added.

"Come on, let us hurry it is not too far anymore. Let us not waste any time," said the squirrel.

Mile after mile, kilometer after kilometer they walked in the heat of the day, baking in the sun. Finally it was nightfall and the companions were about to stop for the day and eat their meal, when a loud voice came from the distance, screaming. Was the voice screaming "Help," or just some similar word? Both boy and squirrel wondered what was going on.

"Who is that voice?" exclaimed Seto.

"I do not know, but maybe we should find it out," answered Yugi.

_Man, I am so hungry,_ Seto thought.

They found out about the voice even without going another step, for the yelling voice, which was followed by about ten Demons, ran, one could say, right into their open arms. The voice seemed to belong to a midget, who was about a third of Seto's size.

The midget halted right in front of them, eyeing them widely. He looked, as far as one could tell in this little light, like the miniature form of a forty year old man, who had not shaved for about a week or two, maybe longer. He looked quite anxious, though also a little relieved to see them.

"Could you guys help… me?" he asked breathlessly in that same squeaky voice the screams had been in.

"What is the matter?" asked Seto. "Why are you being followed by Demons?"

Yugi eyed the stranger suspiciously without saying a word.

"They… I do not know…" puffed the midget.

Without further explanations being possible the followers came eyeing the three. Although Yugi and Seto did not know the midget, nor why he was followed, they now had to defend him, for they were attacked as well.

Hit after hit they mowed the Demons down. One slash with Seto's sword cut a Demon's head off, another heap at some legs made a Demon stumble. One thrust, arm off, another, bye, bye life.

The squirrel used his magic moves, eyes flashed and bodies crashed. Some movement with his arm, and good night Demon. One after another were killed by Yugi and Seto, until none were left.

"So what was this?" asked Yugi. "Why did we just murder ten Demons to save your life? Tell me," he demanded.

"Ohm, well, I… they… we had an argument and then they got mad and were after me. It was not my fault, believe me," said the midget. "By the way my name is Jou, Jounouchi the Midget at your service. Thanks for saving my life. Could I maybe join you? Where are you going? Do you have a mission? What is it?" he asked, and asked, and asked, until he could ask no more.

Seto and Yugi answered question after questions taking turns. At the end they had decided that Jou could join them under the condition that he would shut his mouth.

The trio found a nice resting place for the night and started gathering wood for a little fire, actually Jou was sent on the search, for he still owed the others his life. Muttering quietly to himself he went into the nearby forest. Luckily twigs were all around him, so his mission was easy.

Meanwhile Set and Yugi discussed the situation. Yugi said, "So do you think he is trustworthy? His matters with the enemy seem peculiar. Do you not think so?"

"That may be, but still I think that our enemy's enemy should be our friends. Right?" said the 17 year old boy.

"I sure hope your right, dear friend," said Yugi ending their discussion.

When Jou returned they made a fire and roasted some fish they had caught earlier. They tasted quite good under the given circumstances.

"I love fish. You guys love fish too? Huh? They taste, wonderful, superb, right?" exclaimed Jou.

Seto and Yugi doubted that the midget would ever stop talking, so they simply learned to ignore it. After a few minutes or maybe hours of talk they finally fell asleep. The dreams of Seto were quite restless.

In the morning they roused early to continue their journey as quickly as possible. They ate breakfast and marched on without any peculiarities. Until suddenly a large fleet of Demons appeared in front of them. One very big Demon, presumably their leader started talking to them in his low, mournful, hideous voice. He said, "So you have come, heir of Kaiba. Came to rescue your brother, huh? We were sent by our master Tyrant to escort you to his mansion several miles northward. Come with us, you and your companions. Come!" he ordered.

Having a weird feeling in his stomach Seto decided to do as told, for he did not know if they could kill these Demons. Eventually he thought that those must have been the Demons that murdered his parents and kidnapped his brother.

They walked on, probably as prisoners or something quite similar, for Demons walked all around them, to all sided pointing spears at their faces.

Finally they reached the house of the fearsome dragon Tyrant. The leader Demon made a hideous noise and the doors of the huge gothic-like villa parted. In they went feeling very anxious. The situation was not at all like it should have been, well actually Seto had never thought about how the situation would be, he only thought that he needed to do something and that immediately.

As they entered a great hall they were greeted by an even more hideous voice than the last one. It was the voice of Tyrant, who said, "So you have indeed come? I actually thought you would not dare. Well so what shall I do? Your bloody ancestor killed my kin!"

"Is my brother all right?" asked Seto.

"Yes he is," he said. "Bring him here!" he yelled at some Demons.

Tyrant looked very much like the dragons in old legends do, with a long tail, a huge mouth, fierce eyes, and an enormous stature. His skin color was green, and he had huge yellow fangs and spikes.

Yugi and Jou looked at Tyrant rather awestruck. They were flabbergasted by his appearance, though Seto was not. He felt the burning desire to hold the dragons head in his hands.

Mokuba was brought into the hall. His arms, legs, and mouth were tied with rope. He mumbled something and cried. His brother had really come. The young boy had a cute face with big black eyes and bushy back hair.

"Mokuba!" screamed Seto. "Your alive, thank heavens!" To Tyrant he added with slight disgust, "Would you not like to have the sword that killed your kin instead of the life of his heir?"

"Hum," he said thoughtfully. "Bring it forth so I can examine it!"

Seto walked slowly to the dragon not daring to breath, though carrying out his wicked plan. He held his ancestor's sword with a firm grip in his hands, coming closer with every step.

Then only centimeters away he did so as if he would give him the sword, but instead pierced the blade through the dragons heart, who moaned with pain.

"Die!" Seto yelled. And so he did.

"You…" the dragon managed to say with his last breath.

Seto turned to the amazed crowd. Yugi and Jou stood there motionless, as did the other Demons.

"Are you all right, Mokuba?" he asked ending the story.

I really hope you don't think that was too weird, for this was first not supposed to be fanfiction.


End file.
